Rules for the doctor
by I call Prussia He is mine
Summary: This is my second atempt at a story. So the companions are pissed off that the doctor keeps making rules for them so they made a list for him. i am open to all ideas. includes all companions and doctors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my second attempt at a story. I have seen a lot of rules for companions but not for the doctor. He shouldn't get so much freedom so the companions have come up with rules for the doctor. Hope you like it**

Rules for the doctor to follow

(Always)-The TARDIS crew

1. No wearing hats

(Why do you hate hats?)-Amy

(Spoilers)-River

2. No hitting people with cricket balls

(Ever)-Tegan

(Why do you carry them doctor?)- Turlough

(They are very useful you never when there'll be an unexpected cricket game, or you could throw them)- Five

3. No lying about your age

(No…)-Sarah Jane

(We can tell when your lying)-Donna

(Really sweetie)-River

(No just…no)-Amy

4. No drinking wine

(He spit it all over my kitchen)-Rory

(He doesn't even like it.)- Amy

(Grandfather!)-Susan

5. Don't be rude to random people, or anyone

(It's really very bad)-Rose

(Next time your gonna get slapped)-Donna and Amy

(…O.O…)-Ten and Eleven

6. No offering random people jelly babies

(He did that?)-Martha

(Yah used to do it all the time)-Romana

(Hey it helped)-Four

(Really doc)-Jack

(Don't call me doc)-The Doctors

7. No flirting with River when Rory is near

(Grrrrr…)-Rory

(He has a sword)-Amy

(…0.0…)-Eleven

(Ha…)-River

8. No calling random people brilliant

(Why not)-Ten

(It scares them)-Mickey

(The idiot)-Ten

(Am not)-Mickey

9. No telling us were going to Rio

(No good ever comes out of it)-Amy

(Last time I died)-Rory

(Really)-Martha

(Well…He got better)-Eleven

10. Do not forget past companions

(Or we will hunt you down)-The companions

(…O.O…)

**So… what do you think?**

**Give me all your ideas and I will give you virtual cookies, fish custard, or anything you request**

**Please review….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally chapter two, I have absolutely no excuse to why I haven't updated. I had given up hope until I saw I had gotten reviews that made my day and I decided to update so here you are.**

**Random guy (I think I'll call him bob)- get on with the story**

**Me- if you do the disclaimer I will**

**Bob- fine Dalek Bob does not own doctor who but she wishes she did**

11. No dancing

(Your awful at it)-Rory

(No sweetie)-River

(Cause the world ends if the doctor dances)-Jack

(Lol)-Rose

12. No reporting stories on FanFiction because you don't like them

(Yah don't like don't read)-Me

(Humph)- The Doctors

(We will hunt you down)-FanFiction Authors

(…O.O…)-The Doctors

13. No calling companions the wrong name

(Bad idea)-Liz

(Good luck doctor)-Jack

(Once he called me Donna)-Amy

(And me Jo)-Rose

(Well Amy and Donna are both ginger and Rose and Jo are both blond)-Ten and Eleven

14. No nicknames

(NOT a good idea)-Tegan

(I would stop if you like this regeneration)-Martha

(I've just finished a batch of nitro nine)-Ace

(Everyone run for your life)-The Doctors that have meet Ace

15. No jumping out of cakes

(Yah)-Rory

(Yah I wont argue with that one)-The Doctors

16. Bowties are NOT cool

(No madder what you say they never will be)-Amy

(Are to!)-Eleven

(Sorry but I can agree with that they are not cool)-Ten

17. No singing

(It's almost as bad as dancing)-Polly

(Just… don't)-Ben

18. If someone asks you to explain something and you don't know how to explain it in English just say it's wibbily wobbly timey wimey stuff

(It's a lot easier)-Susan

(Especially when were running from something)-River

19. Don't take Rivers gun

(I have a back up)-River

(You must have a death wish)-Amy

20. That scarf is unreasonable and you know it

(It caused you to regenerate)-Nyssa

(Did not)-The Doctors

(Did to you tripped)-Adric (sorry if I spelled that wrong)

**Well there you are hope you liked it.**

**Jelly babies if you review.**

**Please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'VE CHANGED MY NAME! **

**Hi, please don't kill me! I know it's been forever since I last updated. But I had tests and pets to take care of, that by the time I got back to it, it had been months then I had a house fire. After all of that was done I had lost interest so I don't know if I'm going to continue the story, but if anyone's interested in taking it pm me, and tell me why you want it. So if I don't get anyone who wants the story it will be abandoned or, if I regain interest, eventually updated. So anyways check out my other story if you like Harry Potter!**


End file.
